Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights
Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights is a series by Brywarrior. It folows the Mechtanium Knights as they battle to save Earth. BMK logo.png Overview This series is a sequel to Gundalian Invaders. It happens in an alternate timeline. In this timeline, Drago said he didn't want Code Eve's power, so she said she would give it to another deserving Bakugan, so then they returned home. Then Marucho upgraded Bakugan Interspace to become Infinity Interspace. Bryce's team comes to Interspace and begin battling. Introduction Scene Full Intro (Shows random scenes from Gundalian Invaders) Dan: It's been over a year since the battle for Neathia and the sacred orb. (Shows Infinity Interspace) Once we returned to Earth, Marucho built up Infinity Interspace, and it's user lists exploded. (Shows Battle scenes) Hundreds of new players form all over the world have come to show off their battling skills. (Shows the Knights battling) The most obvious noobs are the Mechtanium Knights, and their not messin' around. They each bring a good fight to the arena, and their ranking is skyrocketing. (Shows the Brawlers and Knights facing off) But they still haven't beaten me and Drago, so we're just waiting for the chance to take them down. Short Intro (Shows random scenes from Gundalian Invaders) Dan: It's been over a year since the battle for Neathia and the sacred orb. (Shows Infinity Interspace) Once we returned to Earth, Marucho built up Infinity Interspace, and it's user lists exploded. (Shows the Knights battling) The most obvious noobs are the Mechtanium Knights, and their not messin' around. (Shows the Brawlers and Knights facing off) But they still haven't beaten me and Drago, so we're just waiting for the chance to take them down. Theme Song Plays Just a Little Faster and shows scenes from the show. It stops after the first chorus, and only plays the last half of the intro music. Fans *Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento Characters Heroes: Mechtanium Knights: *Bryce Bowman: Aquos member of the Mechtanium Knights (Leader of Mechtanium Knights) *Sean Dwyer: Haos member of the Mechtanium Knights *Caleb Young: Subterra member of the Mechtanium Knights *Ellie Gwynn: Pyrus member of the Mechtanium Knights *Liam Gwynn: Ventus member of the Mechtanium Knights Battle Brawlers: *Dan Kuso: Pyrus Battle Brawler (Leader of the Battle Brawlers) *Runo Misaki: Haos Battle Brawler *Marucho Marukura: Aquos Battle Brawler *Julie Makimoto: Subterra Battle Brawler *Shun Kazami: Ventus Battle Brawler *Alice Gehabich: Darkus Battle Brawler Others: *Jinx (partial): Darkus Former Omega Brawler (Former leader of Team Omega) / Darkus Battle Brawler *Phantom Rider (partial): Darkus Battle Brawler Villains: The Kha'rall: *Krawwl: Darkus Kha'rall member *Blave: Pyrus Kha'rall member *Luxine: Haos Kha'rall member *Wes: Aquos Kha'rall member *Dirth: Ventus Kha'rall member *Ashor: Subterra Kha'rall member Team Omega: *Jinx (partial): Darkus Omega Brawler (Leader of Team Omega) *Gizmo: Pyrus Omega Brawler *Mammoth: Haos Omega Brawler *Billy Numerous: Aquos Omega Brawler *Kyd Wykkyd: Subterra Omega Brawler *See-More: Ventus Omega Brawler Others: *Phantom Rider (partial): Darkus Evil Brawler (Partial leader of Kha'rall) *Jim: Darkus Evil Brawler Episodes BMK Episode Guide Gallery BMK Bryce Bowman.png|Bryce Bowman BMK Sean Dwyer.png|Sean Dwyer BMK Caleb Young.png|Caleb Young Helios BMK.png|Helios' Ball Form BMK Aranaut Ball.png|Aranaut's Ball Form BMK Linehalt Ball.png|Linehalt's Ball Form Helios Stand BMK.png|Helios in Bakugan Form BMK Aranaut Stand.png|Aranaut in Bakugan Form BMK Linehalt Stand.png|Linehalt in Bakugan Form Trivia *The Battling style is based more off of Gundalian Invaders than anything else. *Although Bakugan Power Levels are displayed on their pages, along with the G-Power changes from Ability Cards and Gates, G-Power is not calculated or kept up with. **The reason that it is displayed on their pages is merely for a reference of how powerful everything is. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:Bakugan Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Brawlers Category:Darkus Brawlers Category:Haos Brawlers Category:Pyrus brawlers Category:Aquos Brawlers Category:Pyrus Brawlers